Corysta/XD
Corysta was a Bene Gesserit sister who had been sent to the punishment planet of Buzzell to work on harvesting cholister-producing soostones. Sent to Buzzell During the time of the Return of the Honored Matres, Corysta had been ordered to seduce and conceive a child with a particular nobleman from a wealthy family. But contrary to the wishes of the Sisterhood, Corysta had decided to try to keep her child after giving birth to her. The child had subsequently been taken away from Corysta, and she was sent to the water-world of Buzzell to live with other acolytes who needed penance. Sea Child When the Bene Gesserit lost control of the planet to the Honored Matres, Corysta and the other sisters located there were put under the hard taskmaster, Skira. Skira, like all Honored Matres leaders, was cruel and unyielding of her treatment of Corysta; and placed her under the control of the half-human/half-fish overseer Phibians. Corysta discovered an abandoned Phibian child one day, that had been marked for abandonment, and therefore death, by the phibians of the seacoast. Having had one child taken away years earlier by the Bene Gesserit, Corysta took the child back to her hut, and began raising the young male, whom she named Sea Child. Eventually she was found out by Skira, and was battered and bruised by the Matres leader for information as to the whereabouts of the no-ship hidden world of Chapterhouse. Corysta refused to tell Skira the location of the Bene Gesserit homeworld, and Skira took Sea Child to the ocean's edge in a threatening manner. As she did, a group of phibians came out of the water, and saw that the child bore a mark of abandonment. But because Corysta had nursed the child back to health, and had taught him the basics of swimming, Sea Child was accepted back into Phibian society. The New Sisterhood Quite unexpectedly to Corysta, Murbella, Mother Commander leader of the combined Matres/Gesserit organization, the New Sisterhood landed on Buzzell to re-take the world from the rebel Honored Matres groups who would not unite with combined group. After the New Sisterhood had destroyed the Matres' orbital defenses, the Valkyries and Murbella landed on the water-world to face all of the Matres and Bene Gesserit on one of the planet's lonely islands. Corysta was lined up with all of the women, inclusing a proetsting Skira, as Murbella asked them who was in charge of the soostone operations on Buzzell. Murbella had to kill some Matres until Corysta stepped forward, and offered to share with Murbella. Once the sharing occurred, Murbella learned about Corysta's plight of losing two children, and her knowledge of soostone harvesting, and made her commander of the island. Seaworms Years later, when the ghola of Tleilaxu Master Tylwyth Waff, under guidance of the Spacing Guild, introduced his version of the genetically altered sandworm, called Seaworms, into the oceans of Buzzell, it was without Corysta's knowledge. After a short time, the ferocious and large creatures began to feed on phibians who were trying to harvest the soostones, and Corysta was perplexed. When Waff returned to Buzzell a year after his seeding of the oceans, Corysta was present on the docks where Waff had a giant, dead seaworm transported. As he performed a quick checking of the seaworms basic organs and functions, the Tleilaxu answered none of Corysta's questions about the huge beasts. Even after Waff secured a giant cache of Ultraspice from one of the seaworms organs, he answered none of Corysta's questions, and departed the world for a waiting Guild ship. Appearances *''Dune:Sea Child'' *''Hunters of Dune'' Category:Expanded Dune Category:New Sisterhood Category:Bene Gesserit Category:Females